


Never Again

by obisgirl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heroes: Volume 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first time Claire gave into temptation, she swore to Peter that it could never happen again.  Over time though, roles are reversed and it’s Peter struggling to walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Paire-cest  
> Genre: Drama/Angst  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Tim Kring, NBC, etc own them. No profit is made from this fic.  
> A/N: Beta'd by Porcelain Whisper

The first time Claire kissed Peter was also the first time that she lost her virginity.   He came to her, thanking her for saving Nathan’s life. Claire said it was nothing but Peter persisted that it wasn’t.   Claire blushed, not really sure what to say. She was still shocked to see him alive.

 

 

 

Her life became so extra ordinary and then became ordinary, and now it was back to being extra ordinary except now, it was bordering on vertigo. Seeing Peter after all this time reminded her why she was so determined to see him again after Homecoming.

 

 

 

He was her hero and her savior but in a warped, twisted reality, he turned out to be her uncle.For months she sat in bed, dreaming about him saving her all over again from Sylar but ending with a kiss. Sometimes the kiss would lead to sweating, panting and heaving…

 

 

 

But now that he was back in her life, she couldn’t think of him that way anymore. He was her uncle and family, and whatever feelings she had for him had to be put aside. 

 

 

 

Still, it didn’t stop her from crying which prompted Peter to come over to her, holding her close to him as he whispered that everything would be okay.He kissed her forehead and then he kissed her.Claire never expected him to do something like that but it didn’t stop her from kissing him back.

 

 

 

Soon, they were taking off each other’s clothes until both of them were nude and staring at each other for a moment before giving into passion.

 

 

 

Hours later, spent from love-making, Claire lay in Peter’s arms thinking about what happened between them. She didn’t even realize until that moment that not only had she made love to her uncle but also lost her virginity to him.

 

 

 

She decided then when morning came, she had to tell him the truth about their relationship and that what happened between them could never happen again. 

 

 

 

~~

As soon as Claire felt Peter’s soft kisses on her neck the next morning, she backed away, staring blankly at him.

 

 

 

“Good morning,” he smiled. “Sleep well?” 

 

 

 

Claire shook her head, getting up from the bed and putting on a t-shirt.“You need to leave,” she said bluntly, finding her pants. 

 

 

 

Peter frowned, confused about her change in attitude.“Why?” 

 

 

 

“Because last night shouldn’t have happened,” she reasoned, facing him.“And it can’t ever happen again. Ever.” 

 

 

 

“If you wanted me to leave last night, all you needed to do was ask Claire,” he reasoned, staring after her. 

 

 

 

“I know,” she whispered, “And I should have but I didn’t and it’s killing me,” 

 

 

 

The look he gave her then – the confused puppy dog eyes look almost made her melt. It reminded her that even though he was there, part of him was still missing.His memory loss hadn’t full healed and when it did later, he would hate himself for having allowed himself to be with her like that.But Claire didn’t want to wait for that moment to happen.

 

 

 

“We’re family, Peter,” she said, “Nathan’s my biological father, which makes you my uncle and what we did last night was wrong,” 

 

 

 

He shrugged, still staring after her. “It didn’t feel wrong to me,” he reasoned. 

 

 

 

“It _was_ ,” she gulped, “And it can never happen again.Promise me Peter that will never happen again.”

 

 

 

“I promise Claire,” he mused, “Never again,” 

 

 

 

~~

 

 

 

A couple of weeks later, Nathan discovered the identity of his assassin.Once he realized it was Noah Bennet, he took Claire aside and told her.She took the news well considering the situation.In reality though, she was furious with her dad for betraying her like that so she went to Peter’s apartment. 

 

 

 

He listened patiently, sitting back on his bed as she vented her anger against her dad for shooting Nathan.When she was finally done crying and shouting, Claire did something that went against what had said to Peter weeks earlier: she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him and before she knew it, she was back in Peter’s bed, making love to him.

Later after he had fallen asleep, Claire slipped from his bed, got dressed and left, returning to the mansion.She didn’t look back. Peter awoke later, confused to find his bed empty.

 

 

 

~~

 

 

 

It happened again months later on the evening of the first of two apocalypses. After months of not talking to each other since the second time that they made love, Claire dropped by his apartment once again. Peter wanted to tell her that he wasn’t going to do this again and that she was right all along about the two of them together but Claire didn’t let him say any of those things as she kissed him, tugging at his t-shirt.

 

 

 

It occurred to Peter as he lay back on the bed, Claire lying on top of him that the world would probably be saved in time but tonight, he didn’t care because all that mattered was being with Claire and giving into one last temptation before his day of judgment.

 

 

 

~~

 

 

 

The first apocalypse came and went and to celebrate surviving it, Claire invited Peter up to her room to “talk.”He didn’t need to read her mind to know that “talking” was code for something that didn’t involve talking. 

 

 

 

The moment Peter opened her door Claire was already lying on the bed nude, waiting for him to take her again. Peter could have turned around then and walk away but instead, he came over to the bed, running a hand across her body.Claire smiled back at him mischievously as she sat up, kissing him. 

 

 

 

“Claire,” he breathed between kisses. “This isn’t right,”

 

 

 

“Ssssh,” she whispered, “Don’t worry about _it_ , Peter,”

 

 

 

He wanted to say something else but now Claire had already removed his shirt and pants and was pressing her fingers along the lining of his boxers.“Not tonight Peter,” she breathed, “Don’t worry about _it_ tonight,”

 

 

 

“What if Nathan or my mom hears us…?” 

 

 

 

“We’ll be extra quiet then,” she reasoned, slipping her fingers into his boxers, forcing them away.“I want you Peter…I know that _you_ want me,” 

 

 

 

Before he could protest further, Claire pulled him down on top of her, his body moving independently of his mind as he found a rhythm suitable for the both of them. 

 

 

 

~~

 

 

 

The fourth of fifth time – he had really lost count how many times that they had sex – there was no apocalypse yet. But when they found out that his mom was working with Sylar, Claire suggested to Peter that they needed to talk “strategy” about how to bring Angela back to the good side. 

 

 

 

Peter reluctantly agreed and added that they should talk strategy over at his place. Claire loved the idea and promised to meet him over there as soon as she could get away.When Peter got back to his apartment, he stood frozen, thinking that this time would be the last time.

 

 

 

After tonight, he told himself, he was breaking things off with Claire.Their long drawn out in-the-closet relationship was starting to make him unravel.In public when he was with Nathan or his friends, he could stand it as long as Claire kept her distance from him but in private, she was driving him dangerously over the edge.

 

 

 

Tonight, he had to end it with her.

 

 

 

~~

 

 

 

Claire showed up early.Nathan didn’t want to her to leave the mansion so she promised that she’d stay in. She went to her room and then opened her window, climbing out and jumping the two stories, picked herself up once she hit the ground and took a cab to Peter’s place. The thrill of it reminded her of when she snuck out with Zach at homecoming after her dad grounded her.

 

 

 

“Peter…” she called, walking around the apartment, “Where are you?” 

 

 

 

“I’m in here,” 

 

 

 

Claire smiled to herself, following his voice to his room but frowned not seeing him anywhere.“Peter?” she cried, “ _where are you_?!” 

 

 

 

He didn’t say anything, prompting Claire to turn around but the door shut suddenly and she felt a strong body press hers against the wall, lifting her blouse and unclasping her bra. “Peter?” she whispered, “ _Why are you invisible_?” 

 

 

 

He didn’t say anything, continuing to strip her clothes, tossing them away piece by piece until she was naked. Claire gulped unsure what he was he going to do next until she felt him quickly come into her.Claire closed her eyes, draping her arms over his shoulders, not say anything as he lifted her in his arms, bringing her over to the bed.

 

 

 

“Peter, _why are you doing this_?” she finally managed before he continued his assault.

 

 

 

“Does it matter?” he countered, coming in and out of her harder and faster. 

 

 

 

“I guess it doesn’t,” she cooed, smiling, “It’s actually kind of kinky and sexy,” 

 

 

 

That made Peter stop, back away and make him visible.Claire frowned, sitting up as he looked sourly at her.“I’m sorry,” she mused, “ _Did I…Peter, what is it?”_

 

 

 

“I don’t want you to want me Claire,” he started, standing and pacing around the room. “I don’t want you to want me at all. You were right in the beginning to say that what this is was wrong…I didn’t want to admit it because it felt right but it doesn’t anymore.” 

 

 

 

Claire didn’t say anything. 

 

 

 

“I wanted tonight to be the end of it,” Peter continued, “No more sneaking around, no more talking in code just so we can do this…it isn’t right anymore, Claire.” 

 

 

 

“But being invisible while you fuck me, that makes it okay?” she shot back, “You were so ashamed of what we were doing that made yourself invisible so that you wouldn’t be ashamed?!” 

 

 

 

Peter sighed. “I love you Claire, I do but it doesn’t make it right,” he continued, “I’m sorry,” 

 

 

 

“So you were ashamed,” she surmised, studying him, “I can’t believe this!” 

 

 

 

“It’s not natural Claire,” Peter cried, looking at her, “for me to look at you like this and want to do things to you that I could fantasize about…” 

 

 

 

“What kind of things?” 

 

 

 

Peter shook his head, putting back on his t-shirt. “It doesn’t matter,” he mused, “because this is the end for us, Claire. We can’t do this anymore,” 

 

 

 

Claire leaned back against the wall, studying him briefly and then laughed, eliciting an angry glare from him. “You still want to fuck me,” she teased, “There are still things that you want to do to me but you can’t because of your morals,” 

 

 

 

“We’re not doing anything Claire,” he seethed. 

 

 

 

Claire sighed, standing up from the bed and walking over to him, pressing her body against his. “But you want to,” she pointed out, “you’re aching to give into temptation one last time before you walk away and I don’t blame you. Do you know why? Because I don’t care anymore and if you ask me now, I would do them to you in a heartbeat because you want to feel that rush as badly as I want to,” 

 

 

 

“You’re not making this easy…”

 

 

 

“Because it’s not supposed to be,” she retorted, “Tell me Peter! Tell me what you want me to do!” 

 

 

 

“I want you to…”

 

 

 

“Yes?” 

 

 

 

“Kneel down,” he blurted out suddenly. Claire did as she was told, looking up at him as he stared down at her. “Turn around now,” 

 

 

 

Claire sighed, turning away from him but before she could say anything, he leaned over her, coming into her from behind and pressing his fingers again her clit, massaging it. Peter didn’t even bother finding a slow rhythm, coming in and out of her as fast as he could as he pleased.

 

 

 

“Peter…” she squirmed, panting and sweating, “Is this it?” 

 

 

 

“Not by a long shot,” he mused, lifting her body once again and laying her on the bed. 

 

 

 

“No what?” 

 

 

 

“You can heal, you don’t feel pain, not long enough for it bother you and it thrills you. It doesn’t bother you because you know that you can come back from it. You can stand up and walk away without a scratch on you; you’re invincible – unbreakable,” 

 

 

 

Claire didn’t say anything, watching him as he lay down on the bed, running his fingers over her skin.She flinched at his touch, feeling her spine stiffen suddenly.This man…this wasn’t the Peter that she knew.He was different, darker, colder and almost sadistic. 

 

 

 

Like he was someone else. 

 

 

 

“What are you doing Peter?” she cried. 

 

 

 

“What you always wanted me to do Claire,” he whispered coolly, “these past couple of months I could never understand how you could let yourself go when you were with me and then I realized how you could it: you make yourself not care.You push out everything around you, Nathan, my mom, our friends – you force yourself not to see what would happen if they ever found out about us. You force yourself to forget that I’m your Uncle; that I’m family,” 

 

 

 

“It’s easy to forget that I am, especially since you never even knew that I existed before homecoming,” he reasoned. 

 

 

 

Claire flinched again as he ran his hand across her bare neck and breasts. “There’s no need to be scared of me Claire,” he breathed on her, “I’m still Peter…” 

 

 

 

“You’re not…” 

 

 

 

“Yes, I am,” he countered, “except now I can be anyone I want to be,” 

 

 

 

Claire closed her eyes, forcing back a scream as he changed to Nathan. She opened her eyes again, staring back at him coming down on top of her.“It’s like what you said Claire, it doesn’t matter,” he whispered, kissing her, “None of it matters tonight,” 

 

 

 

“Sylar,” 

 

 

 

“If I were Sylar, you would have been dead weeks ago,” Nathan retorted, changing next to Mohinder. “Any shape or form I thought would be a thrill for you, Claire,”

 

 

 

“Not like this,” she cried, “Never like this, Peter,” 

 

 

 

“Why not?” he countered, turning into Adam, “I thought that this is what you wanted,” 

 

 

 

“Peter, stop this! Stop this now!” 

 

 

 

Adam sighed, kissing her before changing again to Peter. “You understand why this can’t go on Claire?” he shot back, “I can be anyone I want to be, to hide myself from the world but it would still be me sinning,” 

 

 

 

“So you want to stop? You want to walk away and forget?!” 

 

 

 

“Yes,” he said simply, standing up from the bed and putting back on his clothes. “’Cause no matter the time and place, it will never be right for us Claire,” 

 

 

 

She wanted to say that he was wrong but she just lay there, crying as he quietly left her alone and this time she knew that he wasn’t coming back to her. 

 

 

 

Never again. 

 

 

 

The End

 


End file.
